Indulgence: The Cannibal Named Nathaniel
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Just as the title says... A twisted story about Nathaniel... DakotaXOCXKen, LysanderXOC, and possibly NathanielXKen... Review if you want anything else to happen.
1. Beginning

Indulgence

Kentin gasped for breath. He was in some pretty cold water... Didn't help he was only in swim trunks.

"Someone help me!", he cried, as he was drowning.

"I'm sorry Ken... Nothing personal...", Amber muttered as she pushed his head back into the cold water.

Something hit Amber over the head and Ken was able to get his head out of the water.

Ken though was too tired to splash around anymore. He was about to drown.

Something rescued him though... A man?

XxXxX

Ken woke up. He was coughing up water, but now it was at a different place.

"What happened?", Ken asked.

"I saved you...", a blonde haired surfer boy smiled. Next to him was a worried girl... Ailes.

"Ailes... Oh my God. It was scary... Why did Amber try to drown me?", Kentin cried in her arms.

"I don't know... She may be a b*tch, but I'd never imagine her to do such a lowly thing...", she muttered. She looked around cautiously, to see if Amber followed them.

XxXxX

Amber woke up tied to a chair.

"You failed me, Amber. You were supposed to get me dinner.", a masculine voice hissed.

Amber gasped. It was Nathaniel.

"For punishment, I did some hunting for you."

Soon, two maids and two butlers showed up with four dishes covered.

"Your friend Charlotte stopped by. I couldn't help but say hello."

That's when Amber saw the first dish... A wine glass full of red wine... or is it wine?

"Do you like Bloody Mary's Amber?", Nathaniel asked.

Amber shook her head awkwardly.

"Then you'll love Bloody Charlotte... Made from fresh Charlottes... squeezed by our best compressors."

Amber then gasped, trying to get away from it.

Too late. She was tied to the chair. Nathaniel forced her to drink it.

"I'm not done yet..."

Charlotte's tongue was one of the many ingredients in Nathaniel's "grilled chicken salad" which he had to make Amber guess by trying each 'chicken'. Finally, a sea bass... Amber saw Charlotte's face was wrapped around it. She screamed. Both times she had to eat her... The horror in Amber's face was the final meal.

"Charlotte was pregnant, right? Sadly, her baby was going to be killed in the process, anyway... but you can have it if you want."

Amber cried. Nathaniel was sick.

"Next time, you'll get me that sweet-meat you promised me... You know the one...", Nathaniel grinned.

XxXxX

Kentin had to pretend to be sick from school (though he really was sick with pneumonia) so that Amber wouldn't find him.

"Oh Ailes... I wish I knew why Amber would try to kill me...", Kentin muttered.

"Well, she's a psycho. That's for sure.", Ailes muttered.

"And, I'll be the one to take care of you both...", Dakota grinned, eyeing Ken and Ailes with flirtatious eyes.

"Get outta here!", Ailes laughed.

"Ailes. This is serious. If Dad finds out I've been skipping school, he's going to kill me!", Ken cried.

"Not if I told him you were forced into the pool by Amber."

"I can't tell him that she's bullying me again. He'll send me back to military school in no tim-"

"Then let me silence him.", Ailes grinned, putting one index finger over his lips.

Kentin nod blushing. He loved Ailes. She was so cool and brave to face his own father. Kentin never even got a word out when he talks to him.

XxXxX

"Aren't you supposed to help your mom cook?", Ken's father asked.

"Mom doesn't cook for me. And I'm not one of those 50's school girls that lets some man tell him to get back in the kitchen either.", Ailes then hissed.

"What are you doing here, then? Kentin's a man. He should know how to face Amber now that he got what he has from the militar-"

"Your son could barely swim, and Amber tried to drown him."

"...What?"

"This is the 21st Century dumb $$... Women can pick up men just as well as a man can pick up a woman nowadays. Here. I'll prove it to you.

Ailes picked up Kentin, though she lacked good arm strength, so he almost fell out of her arms. Then she thought up a better way. She got Ken behind him and picked him up so that she was carrying him on her back. She went outside and made a lap around Kentin's house.

"Peh. She's so cute. Ailes loves being the 'man' in relationships.", Dakota smiled.

"Why is that Amber after my son, anyway? Is she in love with him?"

"Not in a million years. Ken likes girls that like him back.", Dakota winked.

XxXxX

"Hey Ailes."

Ailes didn't say a word to Amber.

"B*tch! I'm talking to you! Answer back!"

Not a word.

"Goddammit! Answer me!"

Amber began to beat Ailes.

"ANSWER ME! PLEASE! IF IT WAS ABOUT KEN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!", Amber cried.

Soon her head hit a locker after Amber slammed her there.

A white haired boy took her hand. This white haired boy was Lysander and he was scared.

"Get back here!", Amber then cried at Ailes.

For Lysander, he was saving a damsel in distress from a distressing damsel... For Ailes, she was making her mind blank, making room for fantasies of her and Ken in a nice warm house where Ken bakes her the best cookies in town, waiting for her to get out of work and she helps him out making them better by adding her favorite flavors of ice cream on top of them... and then she and Ken see Dakota waiting for them on the bed. Two strapping young baby boys were asleep, as well as a Great Pyrenees that helped guard the house and three Papillons that were eager to play but are too tired due to excitement. Ailes was sure to enjoy that fantasy.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Alone with Him

Alone With Him...

pt. 2 of Indulgence: the Cannibal Named Nathaniel.

"Miss... Are you hurt?"

Ailes looked at Lysander, finally.

"No. I'm fine. Can I go home now? I feel a little light-headed.", Ailes muttered.

"You seem like a self defensive girl... but you are not enough to stop girls from..."

"I'm not some Victorian-Era princess, okay? I live in the 21st Century. I can fend for myself, thank you very much!", Ailes then groaned. She hated men that saw women as defenseless.

"Ah. My apologies...", Lysander muttered, feeling disappointed Ailes was not fond of repeating history when it comes to manners AND fashion.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just saying. I don't need a hero.", Ailes then grinned.

Lysander then saw her head begin to bleed.

"Let me help you to the nurse at least. I insist.", Lysander muttered.

"Alright, grandpa.", Ailes then snarked. Lysander frowned. That made Ailes ashamed.

XxXxX

"What happened?", the nurse gasped.

"Amber was beating her up next to a locker. She must have slammed Aile's skull using it.", Lysander muttered.

"She was after information I refused to give her.", Ailes then announced.

"What was it?", the nurse asked.

Ailes then began to lie through her teeth, "She wanted to ask me if I has sex before! Can you believe her?"

Lysander saw through that lie because he knew what really happened. However, since he knew Ailes was trying to keep a secret. He didn't object. He pretended to be worried about Amber asking for measurements.

"Oh my, Ailes. You are right to not say a word. It's un-ladylike to ask about one's personal life like that."

"Well, I'm no lady, but hey, that's a little creepy. I just can't believe she'd ask me that question. Maybe her social life was in a jam ever since Charlotte was having a baby.", Ailes then blushed.

"How do you know that?"

"I walk by Amber and her friends in the hallways."

XxXxX

Lysander wanted to hear the truth. The whole truth and nothing but that. He followed Ailes after school and saw she was going to Ken's house with her sister, Art.

"How odd... It's that beach-brain, Dakota... And that man...", Lysander muttered. After they closed the door to the front door, he had to look closely.

There he saw Ken was still pretty sickly, but he was recovering quickly. All he has now is a fever.

"Amber is still after you.", Ailes muttered.

"Amber? After a man? I wonder if 'Ken' is avoiding a clingy crush...", Lysander muttered to himself.

"Why don't we just call the cops on her. She attempted murder on my son once! And look at you Ailes... You have bandages over your head.", Ken's father muttered.

"Murder? So Ken is a target of something worse?", Lysander gasped.

Art turned around. She opened the window Lysander was looking from and then looked at Lysander at a point blank range.

"If you wanted to keep secrets, then just come in, Oscar Wilde."

Lysander felt offended to be called that for some reason.

XxXxX

"If you tell anyone we are keeping Ken stuck in this house until Amber finally decides to stop trying to kill him, I will make it so that you'll be right where the Victorian Era is... In the grave.", Ailes then hissed.

"It's not right to threaten me like that, Ailes."

"I try not to threaten people, but I can't control myself when one of the only two men I respect outside my family is a victim of attempted murder.", Ailes then muttered. She held Ken's head over her lap as she gently caressed his face.

"Are you a misandrist, Ailes?", Lysander asked.

"Not really. I just don't like guys that have specifics in what they want in a girlfriend. Both genders can be shallow. Men just go specifically for a body type sometimes.", Ailes smiled.

"So you don't hate men?"

"Of course I don't hate men! My father has balls and he was there for my mother! He may be a drunkard, but he still has standards and he still knows how to raise a family!"

"What about your mother?"

"My mother is sick all of the time. That's why Art is my only sibling. After my mom gave birth to us, she was unable to do what most mothers want to do... Teach their daughters how to be women. But if being like Amber, and Li and whoever the FUCK steals money from the weak to buy lunches and clothes is a woman, then I'd rather be a bear*."

"A bear?"

"C'mon, grandpa! Don't tell me you don't know what a bear is..."

Lysander had the most awkward conversation with Ailes at that moment.

When Ailes used the word 'bear', she's referring it to a term for a heavy-set homosexual male.

"You're an odd girl, Ailes.", Lysander then groaned. He was about to vomit from how awkward she was anyway.

"Thank you. I get that all of the time.", Ailes muttered.

"Ailes... If you were a bear... Would you let me hug you?", Ken asked innocently.

"Yes. I'll be a cuddly bear for you...", Ailes smiled as she kissed his forehead.

Lysander did vomit at that time because now he pictured Ailes as a literal black bear hugging Ken.

"And what about me?", Dakota asked, begrudgingly.

"Don't be jealous Dake. And don't even pretend you like the both of us either.", Ailes teased.

"S-shut up!", Dakota blushed.

"So Ken and Dakota are the two boys you respect?"

"Absolutely. Why, do you object?"

"Dakota knows not on how to respect a woman like yourself...", Lysander then hissed angrily.

"Sure, he's a playboy. What's so bad about it? We can have an on and off relationship and still be friends. Shit happens in real life all of the time. He's not superficial.", Ailes then muttered.

"You sure don't talk like a lady either, so I guess that's one thing that's cleared up.", Lysander then groaned, forgetting how Ailes thinks of most people around her, as well as her potty-mouth.

"True. Say, grandpa..."

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it fits. Your hair is white and you dress like an old man!", Ailes smiled.

Another awkward conversation. When will this all end?

XxXxX

Li was walking the streets alone in the dark. Usually she would go with Charlotte, but Li was what you call a scaredy cat. She was on her way to Amber's house. Though she seemed to regret it all for some reason.

_ "Hello there! My name is Ailes."_

_ Li looked up to see a new face. She was an upperclassman, and she had recently cut her hair judging by her looks. Li didn't want to hang out with a tomboy._

_ "Uhhh... Hi there Ailes. I'm Li. Can you leave me alone for a bit?"_

_ Ailes was heartbroken and Li saw it in her eyes. She ran ranting to her twin, who was quietly reading a book in German. _

_ Li will soon regret not being friends with that girl. After all, she happened to notice that unlike her friend Amber, Ailes was actually going to be nice to people for once. _

Li decided to not go to Amber's house. She gave her a text as she was scared of how late at night her neighborhood looked haunted. Nathaniel was behind her. He held a knife behind his back.

"Where are you going this late in the evening, Li?"

"Oh! Nathaniel! You scared the living daylights out of... What do you want, anyway? I decided not to go to your house.", Li then replied.

"Why not? I bet you Amber is DYING to see you. Especially now that Charlotte disappeared."

"Yeah. I wonder who would do that? Some of our other classmates are gone too. There is Lynn Darcy, Ken's first crush... Then Jade... Then Dajan...", Li asked.

"Maybe you come with me so you don't disappear too.", Nathaniel smiled, putting her hand over her shoulder.

"N-no way man! This neighborhood gives me the creeps!", Li then muttered as she ran away from Nathaniel, the opposite direction to his house.

Nathaniel took his knife out and tried to throw it at Li's head or nape. Instead, it hit a flying cloak. Li was pulled away by a girl. Nathaniel hissed a little. He was going to have to eat leftovers again. He hated it when that happens.

Li was going to scream but the girl gagged her.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to save you, you ungrateful slut!"

Li was muffled and she was trying to cry for help.

"Listen to me. The name is Lo'... I will tell you what you should know by now... Amber was killing all of the disappearing kids. She didn't kill Charlotte though. Amber was trying to protect the both of you."

Li didn't want to believe this.

"She did a bad job though because Amber was trying her best to kill her latest victim. That latest victim... was Kentin."

Li begin to scream some more. She totally did not want to believe this.

"Shut up and pay attention!", 'Lo then said .

Li finally was quiet.

"Look Li... How I even know this is that my father is Neighborhood Watch here. He knows everything about Nathaniel. He tried to tell everyone, but nobody listened to him. Because of that, he went to jail."

Li pulled Lo's hand away.

"Stop! I heard enough~!"

Li started to cry. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Amber always complained about a green-haired rough girl who has the mouth of a sailor."

"...Ailes...?"

"Why of course! Ailes has her own story. Why is she so un-girly? Why does she only hang out with her twin? Why so anti-social except for certain significant others like boyfriends and summer flings?"

"Wait... Ailes has those?"

Li could not believe Ailes would have a boyfriend. She guessed that talking to her would tell her more things.

XxXxX

The next day Li changed things up a little bit. Rather than sit next to Amber, she finally sat next to Ailes.

"About time you sat with us.", Ailes smiled, as if pretending what Li said to her the first time they met didn't happen.

"Hey, Ailes... Do you want to hear a juicy gossip?", Li asked.

"Who wants to hear rumors?", Ailes then groaned.

"Ailes, Li is one of Amber's friends.", Art then stated.

"Well, that is true. She would like spreading little inside jokes about me being a plant-girl or something like that. Then again, I really don't know what is up with that girl. First she tries to kill Kentin and now she pushed me up against a locker. Man, apparently it was so hard, my head was bleeding!"

Li understood what Lo' was trying to tell her that night. Though, Ailes sounded so innocent now.

"I bet you Li knows why Amber is trying to kill him, right?", Art then asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe so... Though when I saw Amber trying to kill Ken, Li wasn't with her. Crazy bitch must want to keep secrets even from her friends.", Ailes then muttered.

"Hey Ailes. I forgot to bring lunch money... Do you have any?", Li then asked, looking through her purse.

"Dammit woman! Do we look like ATMs!", Ailes hissed.

Li blinked a little.

"Look... If you're that hungry, have one of these. Kentin made it for me. I forgot to tell him I don't like ham."

Li then saw in Ailes' hand, a ham sandwich.

"Thank you...", Li gasped.

"Your welcome.", Ailes grinned.

"Ailes. I think I ate your sandwich. I must've taken your meal by mistake.", Art then blushed embarassed that she finished an entire sandwich that didn't have ham in it.

"That explains everything. Art, you're so silly!", Ailes smiled.

Li saw the twins and noticed a lot of differences between her friends and those two. Whenever Amber and Charlotte messed up an order, they bicker at each other and get revenge against each other over it. When Art ate Ailes' sandwich, it was no big deal.

"So... Why do you like that geek so much?", Li asked.

Ailes glared at her for a couple seconds.

"Uuumm... I'm sorry...", Li began to cry. Ailes almost looked scary, her eyebrows were so severe.

"I keep on forgetting you don't like Ken very much. It's no big deal. Unlike you, I'm not shallow.", Ailes then muttered. She tried to tease, but it came out like she had a grudge on Li for saying it.

"S-sh-Shallow! I'm not shallow! What does that even mean?", Li then freaked out.

"Li..."

Amber was behind Li. Ailes sat quiet now, her face now in a look that said she was so scared, she is now petrified.

Art then stood up and pulled Li next to her.

"So you're hanging with those two now, huh? What did they tell you? Huh?", Amber then hissed angry.

"N-no-Nothing! I was telling them on how I love Castiel!", Li then muttered.

"Li... You know that boy is MINE.", Amber then growled.

Ailes was still speechless.

"Let's go girls. We all have Mathematics together. We'll be late if we don't hurry.", Art then said, quietly and as nonchalantly as she can.

XxXxX

Li was with Ailes and Art at Ken's house. Dakota and Lysander were enough for Li to squeal in delight, as they were eye-candy to her. However, Lo' was here, as she followed Li.

"So this is where Amber's hunt has been hiding.", Lo' muttered.

"Hunt?", Ailes then gasped.

"Ailes... I'm...", Li started to cry. She was hiding the fact that Lo' told her everything.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Car Was No Longer Warm and Dry

The Car Was No Longer Warm and Dry...

Indulgence: the Cannibal named Nathaniel pt. 3

"Li... Calm down. Are you saying you're keeping something from me?", Ailes asked. Slowly she was becoming scared.

"Ailes... Li stopped being friends with Amber because Amber was keeping secrets about Nathaniel... Even from her.", Lo' muttered.

XxXxX

"It's been a week since I had anything delicious that you help me cook...", Nathaniel groaned.

"Don't tell me... You tried to kill Li next...", Amber then growled.

"Yes... but I have found a more easier to hunt down boy. But first, let me make sure you remember why I did this... Remember Mom and Dad? I never wanted you to forget why they're gone... They were hurting the both of us... but not anymore...", Nathaniel muttered.

"This is the anniversary of our parent's death... the people you killed because they were supposed to protect us...", Amber then muttered.

"Correct. Let's start by getting things out of the way... like your nails... They're so well taken care of... but they're in the way of your job.", Nathaniel then groaned.

Amber then saw that Nathaniel set a nail removing device up just for her. She began to cry, as she knew Nathaniel was punishing her for not obtaining Ken.

As each nail was getting removed, Amber screamed. She wished it would all end. But that wasn't enough.

"Castiel tried to fight with me today. Unlike when Lynn Darcy stopped it, I was able to win. Castiel is a delicious reward, right?"

Amber began to puke. Castiel's head was in the refirgerator. Nathaniel began to dissect it, and Amber couldn't look anymore. She can't believe she was seeing Castiel dead. Her crush at school, was now demolished by Nathaniel.

XxXxX

Li was scared. She had no idea Ailes would know.

"Nathaniel... wants to eat... Ken?", Ailes gasped.

"Yes. Apparently, Ken has a love for sweets. Nathaniel assumes he'll taste sweet too because of it.", Lo' replied.

"I thought that snooty brat hated sweets.", Ailes then laughed.

"He likes ham...", Lo' then smiled.

"That's disgusting.", Dakota then groaned.

"We have to comfront him to stop this...", Ailes then hissed, standing up.

"Settle down, now. We aren't even sure if any of this is true.", Lysander then muttered.

"You don't believe me, don't you.", Lo' then asked, glaring at Lysander.

"Cannibalism is a taboo, yes... but why would a man highly devoted to his school do such a thing?"

"Maybe to 'help make this school a better place'. He must be sick and tired of all these cliques we build.", Dakota then muttered.

"So what? They have them in every high school. If he doesn't want people to be different and not like the school, that's his problem.", Ailes then groaned.

"Lysander... My father was investigating a case where his parents were killed. He later found evidence pointing to him. But nobody would believe he would do it. He was sent to jail for false accusation. Nobody wants to suspect an Honors student that is class president to do such a thing. But how will you explain the disappearance of all our other classmates?". Lo' then cried, before running off.

"I must apologize. I did not expect her to feel any rage against my objection.", Lysander blushed, feeling it was wise to feel sorry for a misunderstood girl.

"You better, gramps. She may like your old-school love tactics.", Ailes teased.

XxXxX

Lo' sat in her car... She then saw Lysander run to see her. He knocked on her window.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Please believe me... I can't go on hearing my father was wrong anymore.", Lo' cried.

"Don't cry. It was my fault for not knowing those things.", Lysander muttered.

Lo' looked at Lysander, "I had a crush on you at school."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Andromeda Cephei. I sit behind you in Literature class.", Lo' blushed.

"So you're the one whose parents were from Greece?"

"Yes.", Lo' blushed.

"I'm learning too much from you.", Lysander blushed back.

"Yet you still don't know much about me.", Lo' smiled.

Lysander looked and saw Nathaniel's car drive by. There he was, with Amber. He then remembered this was Ken's house... and Nathaniel was still after him.

"Let's go warn Ailes. Now.", Lo' told Lysander.

"Right.", Lysander muttered.

XxXxX

Like a horror film, Nathaniel would have an axe and would be cutting down the door with it. Though, instead, he was trying to pry his hand in the house, after Lysander slammed his fingers on the door.

"Let me in, you guys! I only wanted to tell Ken to get well soon! Nothing more! Honest!", Nathaniel cried.

"Lies... All Lies...", Lo' muttered.

"Lo' told us everything.", Ailes then muttered.

Nathaniel saw Ailes was keeping a close eye on Ken's door, and soon, she was walking closer.

"Stay out of this house... You're not allowed here."

"Well, Ken's father is at work. I should see that cookie-eating pig alone!", Nathaniel then growled as he kicked the door open.

Dakota ran behind Ailes as backup. Nathaniel began to choke Ailes, but Dakota tried to stop him. It was a serious stuggle.

"You ***dumpster! You little slut! You and your boy toy are in the way... Maybe if I kill the both of you, I can finally get my prize.

Lysander slipped Ailes an envelope opener. She stuggled to pick it up as Nathaniel was holding her neck still.

She slit Nathaniel's abdomen with it.

Nathaniel gasped and coughed. He was in pain.

Art got a double barrelled shotgun from Ken's cupboard. His father had those, as he was not only a war veteran, but he also hunted.

"S-st-Stop. What are you doing?", Nathaniel gasped.

"What my dear father taught me was that rabid dogs have to be put to sleep.", Art muttered.

Lysander and Lo' helped Art hold the rifle steady.

"I am not a dog...", Nathaniel hissed.

"Why not? Your sister's a bitch.", Art said after gulping and pulling the trigger.

Nathaniel's head laid dead.

"W-we could be arrested for this...", Dakota gasped traumatized.

"I gotta comfort Ken... Ailes muttered, she slowly catched her breath.

"Amber is in the car...", Lysander muttered.

XxXxX

"Thank you... Thank you all...", Amber cried, hugging Li.

"Amber, we are sorry for your loss...", Lysander muttered.

"Sorry? That bastard killed mom and dad! Sure they were abusive parents... but what he did was farfetched and not only that but... he turned into a monster... and I have too..."

"Amber... I know we hate you and wish you dead, especially now that you have done what you did... But is there any way we can help you?", Ailes muttered.

"Kill me...", Amber cried.

"Amber?", Li cried.

"Do it. I don't want to be a girl without a family anymore! I want to be like Ailes... like Ken... Like all of you...", Amber cried.

"Amber... Don't wish death on yourself...", Lo' began to cry too.

"Why not? I killed all those students... and for what? To feed Nathaniel!"

Art decided to shoot her rifle again.

"Good night sweet princess..."

Amber looked at Art, "Good night... sweet prince."

"May your dreams be much better.", Art smiled. She pulled the trigger.

Amber fell down... but she didn't get up.

XxXxX

Ken finally returned to school again. As always, he was holding Ailes arms in the hallways.

"Hey Li!", Ailes smiled.

Li turned to Ailes.

"Hi. About the first time we met... I-"

"Don't be. You were just a rich girl back then.", Ailes smiled.

Maybe yesterday, when Li was with Ailes... She may have done nothing... but at least Ailes has respect for her now.

"Ummm... Ailes... There's a geek on your arm.", Li then muttered.

Ailes gave Li a noogie, "C'mon now Li! You're not that girl anymore!"

Li was now one of Ailes' friends; a rare opportunity for girls like her... and Amber.

"What did you do with Amber and Nathaniel?", Li then whispered in her ear.

"Lo' didn't like her car anymore. So she decided to drive it into the ocean, and then push it down there. I guess she didn't want Amber and Nathaniel to be seen dead like that.", Ailes whispered back.

They turned around to see Lo' with Lysander now.

"Can you believe that girl! The only cute boy left in this school and she has him!", Li then pouted.

"Well, she is rich, just like gramps over there.", Ailes grinned.

"Why do you call him that?", Li asked.

"Well, he dresses like an old man, he acts like he's a Century behind... It's as clear as water, sugar.", Ailes smiled as she then carried Ken in her arms.

Li felt odd seeing Ailes with Kentin... but why?

THE END?

XxXxX

I may make a sequel of this.


End file.
